Tigrex
Tigrex Discussion The Tigrex is a Pseudowyvern known for its highly aggresive nature. The Tigrex lives in the desert and migrates to the Snowy Mountains to feast on Popos, which seems to be its prefered food. They are visibly recognizable by the orangish-yellow skin with blue stripes. As pseudowyverns, their wings have evolved into forelegs, which makes them very fast, but they only fly when moving to another zone. When coming from a high area, they drop straight down, rather than slowly hovering down like most Wyverns. When they don't see the hunter however, they might slowly hover down. In Monster Hunter Frontier, Season 9.0, Tigrex is considerably improved. It now has slightly enlarged horns and is missing one eye; it also has several new attacks, including: a tail-brush, where it wipes its tail in a 180 degree arc behind itself; a vastly improved roar, which covers a far greater area; a frenzied series of agile leaps; a double 360 degree body spin; and finally a triple forward bite. 400px|link= Videos Want to see more? Go to Tigrex Videos. Notes *The Tigrex is known for having improved versions of normal wyvern attacks: it lunges forward to perform a double bite, frequently charges at the player (it can turn 180 degrees to make another pass at the player), executes its tail whip in a 360-degree motion, and can send the player rolling with its roar. *"Ledging" is possible with the Tigrex: when it charges, stand in front of a wall and move away with precise timing and it will bite into the wall, becoming stuck and effectively allowing players to land a few free hits allowing time to cut off tail, as well as dropping Wyvern Tears or Wyvern Sobs (HR6 and above Tigrex). *It is possible to break both front claws, wound the head once (horns/eye) and cut the tail off for more rewards. *While it is in rage mode it is prone to doing its 'Leap Forward' attack. If it performs this attack two times in a row he will often stop for a few seconds and taunt, giving hunters an opening for a full charged attack. When in non-rage mode, it may leap a third time. *When weak, the Tigrex will retreat to Area 3 of the Snowy Mountains or Area 9 of the Desert to rest. *In the Desert, Cephalos will occasionally attack Tigrex, in the same way Velociprey sometimes attack Rathian instead of the hunter. *Tigrex, along with Rathalos, made a cameo appearance on another Play Station Portable Game, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. *The Tigrex' roar is one of very few that can damage close-ranged hunters, the others being Ukanlos's, Kamu Orugaron, Nono Orugaron, and Akantor's roars (Rajang's roar knocks the too-close Hunter backwards, but doesn't deal damage). *Tigrex is one of very few monsters that a 'Poisoned/Drugged/Tainted Meat' will work on in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. After roughly 10-15 minutes of fighting, Tigrex will become hungry enough to cease fighting with the Hunter and consume any 'Meat' item placed in the Area. *In MHF2, clearing the Elder Tigrex Urgent will unlock the video Proof of A Hero. *Tigrex returns in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, along with Nargacuga. **Tigrex also has a new, black coloured subspecies called the Black Tigrex. *In MHP3rd, Tigrex's boulder toss will inflict Iceblight if fought in the Tundra and Waterblight if the boulder toss is performed in the secluded and watery areas of the Sandy Plains. *Tigrex's new advancing spin attack in MHP3rd can be easily avoided by standing under its left arm as it advances and rolling away afterwards. *In MHP3rd, if the Tigrex is low on Stamina, every time it attempts to charge will try to do a U-turn, lose its footing and trip, giving hunters a brief period to attack it freely. *Tigrex will eat Popo (if in the Tundra) or Aptonoth (if in the Sandy Plains) to recover Stamina. To kill them it will perform a double lunging bite. *Unlike previously in MHP3rd it does not need take 2 flinches for the tail to be cut off. *In MHP3rd Tigrex's arms are enlarged. Images =Polls= Category:Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Freedom 3 Category:Monsters that inflict Snowman Category:Pseudowyverns